1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast signal receiver and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a broadcast signal receiver comprising a low noise amplifier (LNA) and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem with conventional broadcast signal receivers is that receiver sensitivity is deteriorated when a radio frequency (RF) signal with a weak electric field is tuned by a tuner.
To solve this problem, a broadcast signal receiver has been proposed, in which receiver sensitivity is determined based on an automatic gain control (AGC) signal. A LNA is controlled to turn on in accordance with the determined receiver sensitivity, so as to maintain sufficient receiver sensitivity despite the RF signal having a weak electric field.
However, in the conventional broadcast signal receiver, if the LNA is turned on when the RF signal is received with too much noise, the noise being amplified with the RF signal is likely to reach a critical level beyond which poor picture quality will result.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved broadcast signal receiver that controls a LNA to maintain sufficient receiver sensitivity while preventing poor picture quality.